vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Static (DCAU)
Summary Virgil Hawkins was a teenager in Dakota City, USA who gained powers of electromagnetism after the "Big Bang incident", a chemical explosion which left him and several other "Bang Babies" with superpowers. After learning of his powers resulting from the Big Bang, he began dedicating his spare time to fighting crime within the city, donning the nickname Static as a means of hiding his true identity. In the future of the greater DCAU continuity, he joins the Justice League and becomes one of its more important (and eventually, one of its only) remaining members. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A normally, up to 8-B with sufficient electricity absorbed. Name: Virgil Ovid Hawkins, Static Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Classification: Metahuman, "Bang Baby", Superhero Age: Roughly 14-15 years old. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (via the Static Saucer), Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (Can use magnetism to lift and throw objects, as well as magnetize people to walls and magnetize doors/windows to prevent them from opening), Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (His electricity affected Martian Manhunter while the latter was intangible), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his own stats by tapping into electrical power sources. Amplified Terry McGinnis and temporarily made him stronger, and later did the same to John Stewart), Technology Manipulation (Has reanimated and controlled animatronics, changed TV channels and seized control of subway trains with his powers), Radiation Manipulation (Can manipulate radio waves in order to eavesdrop on people), Resistance to chemicals (Resisted knockout gas), Electricity Manipulation (Being hit with electricity only serves to fuel his powers), and Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by mind control from Brainiac's technology. Resisted Madelyn Spaulding's mind control) Attack Potency: Small Building level normally (Collapsed a small building with his powers. Harmed and incapacitated the Joker, who has showcased such durability. Has gone toe-to-toe with Hotstreak, another Bang Baby comparable to himself, on numerous occasions. Fought and harmed Terry McGinnis), up to City Block level with sufficient electricity absorbed. (Has melted a large section of ice the size of a building and knocked out power throughout an entire section of Dakota City. However, both of these feats drained him of all of his electricity at the time and left him largely powerless) Speed: Subsonic+ (Flew fast enough to catch up to a military plane) with Hypersonic reactions (On-par with Terry McGinnis) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human physically, Class 5 with his powers (Regularly shown tossing cars, lifting vans and supporting helicopters) Striking Strength: Small Building Class normally, up to City Block Class with sufficient electricity absorbed Durability: Small Building level ''' normally (Has survived attacks from Hotstreak.), up to '''City Block level with sufficient electricity absorbed Stamina: High. Can continue fighting after being thrown into cars and blasted through walls, as well as taking several other debilitating injuries. Range: Several dozen meters with his powers. Standard Equipment: Static Saucer, ZapCaps Intelligence: Gifted. Virgil is regularly seen finding new and creative ways to utilize his powers (many of which involve things he has learned in regards to science and biology), and has also shown a history of forming strategies in the heat of any given situation. He has relied on outsmarting his opponents on numerous occasions, often fooling them into making mistakes or otherwise setting themselves up for failure. Weaknesses: His powers are reliant on how much electricity he has managed to absorb at a given time, and need to be recharged every so often. (Although this rarely ever factors into mid-combat scenarios unless he is pushed to the upper limits of his power.) Contact with water causes his electromagnetic powers to short out, taking away his electromagnetic charge and leaving him vulnerable. His powers fluctuate wildly during sunspot events, resulting in him either having too much power to properly control, or temporarily having no power at all. Note: This profile covers Static as seen within the DC Animated Universe, and does not feature any information regarding his comic counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Justice League Members